greyhawkplusfandomcom-20200214-history
Religion of the Flanaess
Oerth is a world inhabited by many cultures, and each culture has its pantheon. Below are the pantheons of each of the cultures of the Flanaess. Human Pantheons Baklunish *Al'Akbar--Demigod of Duty, Dignity, Faithfulness, and Guardianship *Al'Asran--God of the Sun *Al'Zarad--God of Magic *Azor'alq--Hero-deity of Light and Courage *Daoud--Hero-deity of truth and fate *Geshtai--Goddess of Lakes, Rivers, Wells, and Streams *Istus--Goddess of Fate, Destiny, Divination, the Future and Honesty *Mouqol--God of Trade, Negotiation, Ventures, Appraisal, and Reciprocity *Tharoth the Reaper--God of Death *Xan Yae--Goddess of Twilight, Shadows, Stealth, and Mental Power *Zuoken--God of Physical and Mental Mastery Flan *Allitur *Beory *Berei *Earth Dragon *Krovis *Kyuss *Myhriss *Nerull *Obad-Hai *Pelor *Rao *Red Fox *The Serpent *Vathris *Vecna *Zodal Oeridian *Bleredd *Celestian *Cyndor *Daern *Delleb *Erythnul *Fharlanghn *Heironeous *Hextor *Johydee *Kurell *Kuroth *Lirr *Merikka *Olidammara *Pholtus *Procan *Rudd *Sol *Stern Alia *Stratis *The Velaeri *Zilchus Olman *Camazotz *Chitza-Atlan *Coatlicue *Huhueteotl *Hurakan *Mictlantechuhtli *Quetzalcoatl *Tezcatlipoca *Tlaloc *Tlazoteotl *Tonatiuh Suloise *Beltar *Dalt *Fortubo *Jascar *Kord *Lendor *Lydia *Norebo *Osprem *Phaulkon *Phyton *Pyremius *Ranet *Syrul *Vatun *Wee Jas *Xerbo Dwarven Pantheon--Morndinsamman *Abbathor--God of Greed *Berronar Truesilver--Goddess of Safety, Truth, Home, and Healing *Clangeddin Silverbeard--Father of Battle, God of War *Dugmaren Brightmantle--God of Scholarship, Discovery and Invention *Dumathoin--Father of Mountain Dwarves, God of Mining and Underground Exploration, Guardian of Dwarven Dead. *Gendwar Argrim--Hero-god of Fatalism and Obsession *Moradin--Dwarfather *Muamman Duathal--God of Wanderers and Expatriates, God of Lightning *Vergadain--God of Wealth and Luck Derro *Diirinka--God of Magic, Savants, Knowledge, and Cruelty *Diinkarazan--God of Vengeance Duergar *Laduguer--Master of Duergar Frost Dwarves *Kostchtchie--Demon Prince of Wrath and Ice Elven Pantheon--The Seldarine *Aerdrie Faenya--Goddess of Air, Weather, Birds and Avariel *Alathrien Druann--the Rune Mistress *Alobal Lorfiril--God of Hedonism, Mirth, Magic and Revelry *Araleth Letheranil--God of Light *Corellon Larethian--Elfather, God of Magic, Music, Arts, Crafts, Poetry, and Warfare *Darahl Firecloak--God of Earth and Flame *Deep Sashelas--God of Water, Knowledge, Beauty, Magic and Sea Elves *Elebrin Liothiel--God of Nature, Gardens, Orchards, and the Harvest *Erevan Ilesere--God of Mischief, Change, and Rogues *Fenmarel Mestarine--God of Exiles, Scapegoats, and Grugach *Gadhelyn--Hero-god of Independence, Outlawry, Feasting and Hunting *Hanali Celanil--Goddess of Romantic Love and Beauty *Kirith Sotheril--Goddess of Divinations and Enchantments *Labelas Enoreth--God of Time and Longevity *Melira Taralen--Goddess of Bards and Minstrels *Mythrien Sarath--God of Protection and Mythals *Naralis Analor--God of Healing, Easing of Pain, and Death *Rellavar Danuvien--God of Frost Sprites and Protection from Cold *Rillifane Rallathil--God of Nature, Woodlands, and Wood Elves *Sarula Iliene--Goddess of Lakes, Streams, Nixies, and Water Magic *Sehanine Moonbow--Goddess of the Moon, Mysticism, Dreams, Far Journeys, Death, and Transcendence *Solonor Thelandira--God of Hunting, Archery, and Survival *Tarsellis Meunniduin--God of Winter, Mountains, and Snow Elves *Tethrin Veralde--God of Bladesingers *Vandria Gilmadrith--Goddess of War, Guardianship, Justice, Grief, Vigilance, and Decision *Ye'Cind--God of Music and Magical Songs Sea Elves *Trishina--Dolphin Goddess Valley Elves *Ehlonna--Goddess of Forests, Woodlands, Flora, Fauna, and Fertility. Sole God of the Valley Elves Drow *Lolth--Demon Queen of Spiders Gnomes--Lords of the Golden Hills *Baervan Wildwanderer--God of Forests, Travel, and Nature *Baravar Cloakshadow--God of Illusions, Protection, and Deception *Callarduran Smoothhands--God of Earth, Mining, and Protection *Flandal Steelskin--God of Minion, Smithing, and Fitness *Gaerdal Ironhand--God of Protection, Vigilance, and Combat *Garl Glittergold--Patron of Gnomes *Gelf Darkhearth--God of Entropy, and Revenge *Nebelun--God of Inventions and Good Luck *Segojan Earthcaller--God of Earth and Nature *Sheyanna Flaxenstrand--Goddess of Love, Beauty, and Passion *Urdlen--God of Greed and Blood Halflings *Arvoreen--God of Protection, Vigilance, and War *Brandobaris--God of Stealth, Thievery, Rogues, and Adventuring *Charmalaine--Hero-Goddess of Keen Sense, and Narrow Escapes *Cyrrollalee--Goddess of Friendship, Trust, and the Home *Sheela Peryroyl--Goddess of Nature, Agriculture, and Weather *Urogalan--God of Earth and Death *Yondalla--The Halfling Mother, Goddess of Protection, Fertility, the Halfling Race, Children, Security, Leadership, Diplomacy, Wisdom, the Cycle of Life, Creation, Family and Familial Love, Tradition, Community, Harmony, and Prosperity Orcs *Bahgtru--God of Strength and Combat *Gruumsh--Orc-Master *Ilneval--God of Warfare and Leadership *Luthic--Goddess of Fertility, Medicine, Females, and Servitude *Nazarn--Hero-God of Formal Ritualistic Public Combat *Shargaas--God of Darkness, Night, Stealth, Theives, and the Undead *Yurtrus--God of Death and Disease